Omega Ruby- Distortions
by Lambda-11
Summary: Set one year after the events of the Delta Episode the champion finds himself drawn to an old enemy, one who had a facination for him once and still does. Will friendship blossom or will it become something much more than they ever thought imaginable. AU timeline where Ruby is 17 Rated T for usual reasons and may move to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a fanfic that is set after the Delta Episode for Omega Ruby so if you havent got that far yet dont read, this wil be AU where Ruby is 16i nstead of 10 years old, no kids stuff here in later chapters. Rated T for now but will be bumped up to M later for obvious reasons.

Ruby had been wandering the Hoenn region for nearly a year now since he stopped the meteor from hitting the region and he had been wandering everywhere to get stronger whenever he could, he had turned sixteen a week after he stopped it all and was now enjoying a well deserved break from everything. So much had happened to him over last year and he had met so many new and exciting pokemon as well as many trainers he had come to become friends with, since Maxie the leader of Team Magma had had a change of heart regarding the direction of his team .

He had learned that Courtney had returned to join him after her lapse at the Mossdeep Rocket facility, he had never figured out her strange

personality or her outbursts or that strange time she had flirted with him by accident, or thats what he hought it had been but he could have been mistaken although he couldnt be sure. "She was a strange one." He said to himself as he looked up at the sky from the roof of the house that belonged to Steven, his friend and former Pokemon league champion whom he had defeated and claimed the title from, however he did not wish to take the position from him and instead decided to wander the region. He picked himself up and slid off the roof and jumped the few metres down to the grass that surrounded the house "Maybe I should see how things are coming on, they better have kept good on that promise to us all." He smiled to himself as he remembered the look on Maxies face when he defeated him even with his Mega evolution, it was a sight he wished he had a camera for, but it wasn't that big of a deal and maybe he would see that strange woman again who had a strange fixation on him for his entire journey around the region.

A few hours later he had surfed all the way to the entrance of the Magma base and was allowed inside by the guard standing just inside the doorway, since the turn around they didnt bother to stop him entering or exiting and thus just let him inside, the grunt gave him a gesture in the direction of the warp panel opposite him "Admin Courtney wants to speak to you." The grunt told him, that was strange he thought as she had never approached him directly for any reason before but it mesnt that he got this part of his trip out of the way which was to check up on her and to see if she had calmed down sunce their last meeting, they hadnt parted on the best of terms after she tried to end the world for some strange reason, he could never tell what she was thinking "Thanks, I will see her now."

Upon exiting the warp panel with a slight wobble and a spin he was left in the medium sized room that belonged to the Admin that wished to see him, he smiled to her "How are you feeling Courtney?" She looked up from where she was at her desk, he had interrupted her paperwork and she said nothing in response, she gave him a look that told him to wait outside and he quickly took the hint before stepping around the corner "Whew...that was a close one.." he mumbled, she was serious but someties had odd bursts of happiness in the midde of speaking, not to mention going monotone too. After half an hour or so where he was sitting down and yawning softly before her head appeared around the doorframe and scared the life out of him, he did a double take and fell flat on his face which brought an amused giggle/laugh from the admin, this made things even more strange once he recovered, what was up with this woman?

Chapter 1 end

Well what do you think? My first try at a pokemon fic and I hope I didnt go too OOC with their characters but hey it is AU but I will be sticking to canon as much as possible, if you have any suggestions for writing, characters or locations send me a PM or a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes chapter 2, so get ready.

I own nothing, save my AU storyline.

Ruby looked up from his position on the floor at the woman who towered above him, while she wasnt very tall she was made taller by how he was sitting -Courtney- "So...you came..." she stated bluntly, she turned arou d and entered her room again "Did...did you come here with a purpose?" She had been intrigued by this trainer during the events before, during and after the Groudon event and she had changed considerably since she had been forgiven by maxie, while she was still devoted to Team Magma she wasnt as attached to Maxie as she had been, it was t the same as before. Ruby got up off the ground and stepped into the room behind her -Ruby- "I came to see you, and the guard sajd you wanted to see me."

She gave a cheery laugh and turned to him -Courtney- "Oh?~ I just thought thats why you were here~" her tone had changed dramatically in he course of afew seconds, this is what scared him abour her more than anything else but it also made her kinda cute in a way, he shook off the last thing he thought. Cute? Well he guessed she was but he would never say to her -Ruby- "I..I was here for that, I wanted to know if your still mad at me." Her current tone said no but that could change very quickly, she shook her head with a smile -Courtney- "Nope, I saw a doctor after yoh disappeared in the last while and he helped me get over everything~" she told him, she was still facinated by him and she wanted to learn more, thats the real reason she had called him here, she turned sullen again quite quickly "I suppose you have free time?" She asked out of the blue, he nodded back to her with a look of confusion on his face.

She smiled blankly "Well would you care to go somewhere with me?" She asked him, she half expected him to say no as she was an admi of a groul he had did his best to stop during last year, why would he go out somewhere with her of all people, which was what suprised her the most when he said yes -Ruby- "Why not, not like I have anything to do these days where do you suggest we go?" He asked her with a smile on his features and this left her stunned for a few moments before she recovered and nodded -Courtney- "What about Mauville City?" She remembered there was a cafe there that served good food during one of her days off many months back and she meant to go there again, work could wait for now.

A few hours later after they had made their way there on foot, Courtney had neglected to bring her five man grunt squad with her as this wasnt something they were needed for, anyway she wasn't for attracting the attention of the police services while she was here with Ruby, it was bad enough that she had decided on wearing her uniform the whole time she was awake due to her unbelievable loyalty to the team but her companion didnt seem to mind -Ruby- "Any particular reason why we're going here of all places, i'm sure thee are places closer than this?" He didnt mind travelling the distance as he had did it many times during his journey across the region and once more wasnt going to kill him.

She frowned at his comment "What...do you mean by that?" She saided in that scary monotone she occasionally decided was a good idea to do, he was taken aback but raised his hands -Ruby- "I meant nothing by it, just why here?" She thought about it, why did she want to go here, it wasnt anything special or amazing but it seemed like a good idea at the time -Courtney- "Dunno~ seemed like a good idea~" they were nearly there regardless so it didnt really matter too much, they passed through the sliding doors to Mauville City and were greeted by nervous looks and stares at the woman, it was her uniform that set them on edge after all that trouble ad rumors that were circulating about Team Magma's activies and role in the disaster that nearly befell the region last year, she didn't care about the looks and simply walked past the crowd heading for the cafe, leaving Ruby to catch up with her which he promptly did after getting a few looks himself, this time of wonderment being the champion of Honen and all.

He caught up to her as she entered he cafe and walked beside her again "You okay? That crowd seemed rather unfriendly back there." He stated the obvious but she simply shrugged -Courtney- "I havent done nothing so why should I care what they think." She really meant that she hadnt done anything recently but she was responsible for alot of questionable activities in the past, criminal even as was her type but she had abided by Maxies rules and since then she had followed those orders to the letter, such was her devotion -Ruby- "Okay then, if your sure." He was too nice for his own good she thought, especially considering they were technically enemies even though she held an interest in him to this day, she never could quite understand his actions completely and that is why he facinated her all the same.

"Lets just come to do what we came for and leave." Stressedthe magma admin, she preferred to be working and had only requested this due to her interest in him, that and she owed him for stopping her from ending the world, that too was a reason for this whole event.

"Your the boss." He joked, while he never understood her reasons he always knew she had them despite their limited contact with each other but she had asked him to come with her and that was something he wasnt going to pass up on, it was better than eating alone that was for sure and his fans didnt count as they were pushy and always expected him to pay, especially the female one who only wanted one thing from him and said thing was something he wasnt for giving to some random girl.

"Then find us a seat while I order...what do you want anyway?" She asked bluntly to Ruby as she headed for the counter, she knew how the cafe worked and expected to see some challengers attempt to take them on while they waited, she usually wiped the floor with most trainers but he was an exception and this time they would be fighting together instead of against each other and that made her heart jump slightly for some reason she couldnt quite make out.

He had sat down at one of the numerous tables that dotted the inside of the cafe "Hmm, what would you reccomend?" He hadn't entered this place during his journey despite being told of its reputation and tasty dishes but now was as good as time as any he thought as she had taken the time to invite him to go with her, he still didnt get why but he wasnt going to complain and the looks they got was somethjng that nearly made him laugh on several occasions since coming here, people could be so strange when it came down to it.

The admin frowned at his reply "Then I will get you the same as myself." She had ordered some ramen with a side of rice balls for herself, she hadnt tried anything else yet but intended to do so in the future if she decided to come back here again, as promised she had ordered the same for Ruby and went back to the table where he waited for her, she took a seat opposite him as they waited, it would be some time before their meal was ready and there was a visible queue to battle them it seemed, mainly due to Ruby's status as the champion and hers as a memeber of a formerly hated team of criminals

First up seemed to be a boy and girl, siblings no less who were shaking with excitement as they approached the pair *Boy* "We're up first, we won't lose." Despite their appearance they had trained their pokemon well and the battle had lasted longer than expected, while it wasnt that long in hindsight it was longer than either Ruby or Courtney had expected *Ruby* "Good battle, maybe next time." As he recalled his Metagross into it's pokeball and placed it back at his belt, Courtney on the other hand had simply remained silent and not said a word, she wasn't one for complimenting anyone and simply recalled her Camerupt back into its pokeball and put it into the pocket of her uniform, after three or so double battles where they won easily their food arrived and was set down at their table where they left a disappointed queue of trainers.

They were both equally as hungry after those battles and said nothing as they ate, Ruby could now confirm what the food here was like after not having been here before, to him it was good but he had had better in some other places but had he been younger or perhaps not as well travelled he would have found this place amazing, Courtney too had to admit that this place was just as good as before, definately better than what was served back the the Magma HQ not that that was much of a comparison to a proper place like this.

After they were both done Ruby decided to pay, she of course being the elder of the two of them refused to allow him to pay and after a short discussion it was agreed for them to split the cost of the food, once done Ruby piped up "So, ready to head back?"

She gave a curt nod "Yup~ I am." Sounding cheerful this time but mainly because she wasnt hungry anymore, some things didnt change between people as he too wfet much better now after that, they decided to fly back to Lilycove city as per Courtney's request and thankfully he had a pokemon that could support both their combined weights without much effort *Ruby* "Go Latios." He called and the brilliantly azure pokemon came forth in front of them, he climbed aboard whereas she looked at the pokemon she tried to attack last year, it remembered her quite well as well but seeing as it's trainer seemed friendly to her it allowed her to ride on it's back as well *Courtney* "You sure this is safe?" She stated in that blank monotone of hers, seemed she hadnt flown before but this was understandable as she had only one pokemon and it couldnt fly *Ruby* "Of course, I've done this loads of times."

She took up position behind him on the pokemons back and held on tight, in a rush of speed they were into the air and flying at an alarming pace towards Lilycove, they were there within a few minutes and it deposited them just outside the citys pokemon center, he said goodbye to her as she got off and walked off with a simple hand gesture to acknowledge his remark, *Ruby* "What a strange woman.." he said to himself, slowly feeling his own sense of interest for her growing.

And thats chapter 2 done,

Let me know what you think by reviewing and let me know if you have a character ypu want to appear up, they will be appearing in later chapters if enough people want them in. If there is any concerns send me a PM and I will reply ASAP.

Till next time dear readers.

Lambda-11


	3. Update chapter

Sorry for the lack of updates since I posted this fic up, life has kept me busy but I will be working on another chapter in the coming week so expect to see another chapter up soon as soon as Im free again.

Lambda-11


End file.
